Dos libras de más…
by Andromeda-Chan
Summary: John no reconoce al hombre en el espejo… Ese no podía ser él, simplemente no era él. Fic escrito para el reto 15 días 'Tentaciones' del foro I am SHER locked.
1. Hamburguesa

Dos libras de más…

**Resumen: **John no reconoce al hombre en el espejo… Ese no podía ser él, simplemente no era él.

**Serie: **Sherlock BBC.

**Pareja: **John-Sherlock.

**Clasificación: **Humor-Romance-Amistad.

**Advertencia: -**

**Capítulos: **1/15.

**Palabras: **1.001. (Primer capítulo)

**Notas: **_Fic escrito para el reto 15 días 'Tentaciones' __del foro I am SHER locked._

**Fecha: **5/11/2013.

**Beta Reader: **Pleasy TheYoko Stay.

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo referente a Sherlock Holmes pertenece a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

* * *

**Dos libras de más…**

**Hamburguesa.**

Jamás se había sentido verdaderamente acomplejado de su cuerpo. Su altura o su peso nunca habían sido un verdadero problema a la hora de hacer ciertas cosas. Por ejemplo, había practicado Rugby mientras iba a la secundaria, y había sido muy bueno… Tenía un cuerpo pequeño, sí, pero era fuerte; algo que sin duda le había servido también en el ejército. Si bien él era doctor antes que militar, estaba preparado para lo que se iba a enfrentar.

Pero esa mañana, esa fatídica mañana de lunes… Algo no estuvo bien cuando John se vio en el espejo del baño. Y eso que dicho adminículo no llegaba a revelarle más allá de la mitad de su pecho.

—Esto no puede ser… es demasiado. —Se dijo a sí mismo, quizá más alto de lo que debería haberse oído.

Ajustó la toalla alrededor de su cintura, no era afición suya el hecho de andar desnudo -o semi desnudo en este caso-, por la casa como generalmente lo hacía su compañero de piso, pero en esos momentos le pareció terriblemente necesario.

—Sherlock. —Llamó apenas cruzó el umbral de la puerta del baño. —Sherlock… —Su compañero no contestó a su llamado, ensimismado y más preocupado en ver aquella espora debajo del lente de su microscopio.

John bufó de manera cansada. Tal vez debía de optar por un método más normal, como ir a una de las farmacias del barrio a pesarse en una de las viejas básculas. Pero sabía lo que Sherlock podía hacer con sólo mirar. Lo había hecho con Molly cuando calculó su peso; y también lo había hecho con Irene Adler cuando supo sus medidas solamente con verla.

Y no quería tener que ir a la farmacia para conocer su peso.

—Sherlock… por favor.

Los ojos grises se elevaron apenas un poco, casi sin alejarse del lugar en donde estaban, y casi al instante el cerebro del detective se puso en funcionamiento ante una situación rara de ver frente a sí.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarte, John? —Quizás su voz no le ayudó a mostrarse seguro y tranquilo, pero si mal no lo recordaba, había pasado más de cinco horas sin decir una palabra; bien podía fallarle un poco el tono.

—¿Tú dirías que estoy gordo?... ¿Pasado de peso?.

Sherlock sonrió de lado, algo que al doctor no le gustó. Lentamente se separó de la mesa, pareciendo que todo su interés por aquello que tenia bajo la lente del microscopio había desaparecido como por arte de magia. Sus ojos ávidos no tardaron más de unos segundos en recorrer el cuerpo pequeño, pero fibroso a pesar de la inactividad relativa.

—Unas libras, tal vez…

John cerró los ojos esperando la cruel realidad escapando de los labios del delgado detective. Pero la disertación de Sherlock simplemente se detuvo allí.

—¿Unas libras? ¿Cuántas libras? —Estaba loco, y lo sabía; no sólo se estaba poniendo a disposición de que Sherlock tuviera material de sobra para molestarlo, si no que estaba preguntándole directamente a él. —¿Cinco libras… siete?.

Sherlock lo observó bien, detenidamente, pero esta vez no sólo su cuerpo, allí donde los músculos demostraban cierta falta de ejercicio diario; sus ojos estaban puestos en la mirada contrariada y tal vez cansada de John. Y por primera vez en su vida, hizo algo que jamás pensó en hacer…

—Dos libras de más… como mucho. ¿Por qué?.

—¡Dos libras!… ¿Nada más? —John vio a Sherlock asentir. En todo caso no había en la actitud de su compañero nada que lo delatase en una mentira; y si lo había, él quizás no se hubiera dado cuenta, de todas maneras. —Esto no son dos libras, Sherlock… ¡Por Dios!.

Las manos pequeñas del doctor pasearon por su abdomen, atrayendo la atención total del detective. Tal vez tendría unas cuatro, pero a Sherlock no le pareció… acertado decírselo. Aunque aún no sabía por qué debía mentirle en algo tan trivial como su peso.

—Es sólo grasa de la comida chatarra del fin de semana, John. Deberías dejar de salir con Mike… y definitivamente, olvidarte de comer hamburguesas por un tiempo. —Sherlock comentó, como si nada. —Es una comida con un alto contenido calórico… demasiado para tí, quizás. Ah, y el alcohol también… pero eso ya es por obvias razones.

Bien, a pesar de que sabía a lo que se estaba exponiendo al pararse con una pregunta como esa frente a Sherlock, no podía evitar sentirse ofendido… y menos cuando sus comidas 'altamente calóricas' dependían del poco tiempo que generalmente sus casos le dejaban.

—Tú… tú eres el menos indicado para hablar de mi alimentación, Sherlock.

—¿Por qué? Yo raramente como, y en especial algo como lo que tú llamas 'comida'.

—Te recuerdo que eres tú el que me deja con un tiempo muy reducido para poder comer, mientras investigamos… si es que me lo dejas. ¡Y el hecho de que _tú_ no comas no te da el derecho de hacer lo que haces!

John gritó, y aferró los lados de la toalla en su cintura. Ahora se sentía peor que cuando había notado esa cuota de grasa en algunas partes de su cuerpo. Volvió al baño y aunque hizo sonar la puerta algo bastante más que fuerte cuando la cerró, Sherlock no pudo más que sonreír ante un enojo más de su querido doctor.

—Son sólo unas libras, John… Con un poco de ejercicio se irán. —Sherlock murmuró para sí, mientras volvía él también a lo suyo… Sin embargo no pudo evitar que su mente volviera a dibujar la silueta de John a la perfección.

Muchas veces antes lo había hecho, sabía con seguridad muchas cosas sólo por una simple observación, pero en esos momentos se dio cuenta que por mucho que lo hubiera pensado y querido detallar antes ese cuerpo pequeño, su imaginación había sido muy pobre al hacerlo.

—Sólo un poco de ejercicio físico… —Repitió para sí mismo, pensando exactamente en qué clase de ejercicio él quería realizar con su doctor.

Tal vez, si se lo decía, John lo consideraría.

**Continuará.**

* * *

**Notas Finales: **Capítulo cortito, pero así salió… Y así se queda.


	2. Fresa

Dos libras de más…

**Resumen: **John no reconoce al hombre en el espejo… Ese no podía ser él, simplemente no era él.

**Serie: **Sherlock BBC.

**Pareja: **John-Sherlock.

**Clasificación: **Humor-Romance-Amistad.

**Advertencia: -**

**Capítulos: **2/15.

**Palabras: **1.004 (Segundo capitulo)

**Notas: **_Fic escrito para el reto 15 días 'Tentaciones' __del foro I am SHER locked._

**Fecha: **06/11/2013.

**Beta Reader: **Pleasy TheYoko Stay.

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo referente a Sherlock Holmes pertenece a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

* * *

**Dos libras de más…**

**Fresa.**

En verdad ya no podía más… estaba a punto de desfallecer de hambre. No había sido una buena idea eso de ponerse a dieta. Más porque parecía que todo el mundo estaba decidido a contradecirlo en su decisión… o a tentarlo con cosas que no estaba dispuesto a comer. ¡No podía dejarse tentar!

Pasó por la tienda luego de su horario en la clínica. Una de sus compañeras había llevado una gloriosa caja de chocolates suizos, ante los que tuvo que negarse con mucho tacto, alegando que no podía comerlo por cuestiones de salud… ¡Por Dios! ¡Él amaba el chocolate! Y tenía tanta hambre…

Odiaba esos menús dietéticos y veganos que no sabían a nada… pero debía hacer el esfuerzo. Su cuerpo y su salud se lo agradecerían. Y si eso le ayudaba a conquistar a una bella mujer… mejor aún.

—Sherlock… Ya estoy aquí.

—Sí, John… Pude verlo en cuanto entraste.

—Siempre eres tan dulce… ¿Qué es eso? —John preguntó señalando la caja sobre la mesa.

—Creo que hoy no es tu mejor día… No me mires así, eres tú el que pregunta puras obviedades. ¿Qué parece que sea, John?.

—Una caja de fresas, eso puedo verlo, Sherlock. Pero mi pregunta va apuntada a que me digas qué es lo que hace sobre la mesa.

—Sé más explícito, entonces. —Sherlock sonrió antes de volver su atención a cualquier cosa menos a él. —Espera a que me decida qué hacer con ella… Dudo que entre nosotros dos podamos comernos tantas antes de que se echen a perder… ¿A ti te gustan las fresas?. —Vio a John asentir, y rápidamente tomó una, pasándosela a su doctor. —Son un regalo por un caso reciente. Me las mandó un cliente, dice que son las mejores del mercado…

John observó el fruto en su mano, de un rojo muy vibrante, y de gran tamaño.

—Son las llamadas 'Fresón Rubí'… Le daré algunas a la señora Hudson. Iba a mandárselas a Mycroft para que rompiera su dieta, pero son frutas muy sanas… no me sirven. —Sherlock bufó, y John pudo ver su Laptop en el escritorio, con la página de donde el detective había sacado la información de las frutas. —Es una lástima que no tengas pareja actualmente… Podrías recrear algunas de esas fantasías con comida. —Comentó echándose sobre su sillón, al tiempo que hacia un movimiento desdeñoso con su mano.

Pronto el rostro de John estaba rivalizándole al rojo del fruto. ¿De dónde demonios…? No, mejor no.

—Dudo que hayas visto nueve semanas y media, Sherlock… Así que no sé de dónde sacaste eso. Pero las fresas se aprecian bien con una buena copa de champagne… Claro que tú tampoco tomas.

—No sabía que tenías un paladar tan exquisito, John… ¿Dedo comprar un champaña para esta noche?

John rió, yendo hacia el lava manos; lavó la fruta, quitándole con cuidado el pequeño cabito con hojas que la coronaban, y acto seguido la llevó a su boca. Mordió y sorbió la punta, para evitar que el jugo saliera de sus labios. Una acción inconsciente, natural y sobre todo muy inocente… si no fuera porque Sherlock no había perdido detalle alguno de ésta.

—No lo tengo, en realidad… pero éstas están exquisitas… ¿Sherlock? —Llamó, pero no encontró respuesta, ni la presencia de su compañero en la sala; y Sherlock no había ido a su habitación: para hacerlo tendría que pasar por detrás suyo… y él tendría que haberlo visto. —¿Dónde estás?.

Acabó por terminar la fruta que aún llevaba en sus manos antes de elevar sus hombros ignorando la desaparición de su compañero, y ver que hacía con su 'frugal' alimento. Sacó las bandejas con lo que parecía ser una ensalada de endibias y pepinos, y otra con algo que se asemejaba a un pescado al vapor con verduras asadas.

—Dios, recuérdame por qué estoy por comer esto… —Suspiró, negando suavemente. Al menos tendría unas frutas deliciosas de postre… Lástima que no tenía algo más para acompañarlas.

Ciertamente no estarían nada mal con un poco de crema… Claro que la crema de leche no era precisamente baja en calorías. Por suerte no necesitaba pensar en lo que Sherlock comería, ya que era miércoles, y no lo haría. Dejó la bandeja de pescado, o al menos asumía que eso era lo que era, dentro del microondas, mientras buscaba un vaso de agua. Volvió a ver su abdomen, para decirse a sí mismo por qué era que lo estaba haciendo, y se sentó a esperar que acabara de calentarse su plato.

Sabía que luego de eso sentiría hambre un menos de una hora, así que lo mejor era dormirse luego de una taza de té, al menos así no se sentiría tentado en acabar con la caja entera de fresas de su compañero.

Oyó la voz de Sherlock al mismo tiempo que el microondas le avisaba que su comida estaba lista. Pero ni siquiera pudo llegar a ponerse de pie, que el detective ya estaba en la cocina.

—¿Qué demonios…? ¿Sherlock?.

La sonrisa amplia sólo logró descolocarlo más; pero las bolsas… las bolsas que había dejado en la mesa… ¿Cómo tomar eso?.

—¿Fuiste a comprar comida? ¿Tú? —Lo vio asentir, viendo como comenzaba a sacar uno y otro recipiente hermético con más comida de la que ellos podían llegarse a acabar. —Creo haberte dicho que estaba a dieta, Sherlock.

John negó, mientras señalaba el microondas con su comida, al cual no podía llegar por culpa del cuerpo del detective. Sherlock se apresuró a tomar eso que John había comprado para que automáticamente terminara en la basura.

—¡Sherlock!.

—Mañana retomarás esa estúpida dieta… Hoy comeremos como reyes.

—¿Tú comerás?.

—Pensé que querías que comiera a diario… a veces no consigo entenderte. —Sherlock le sonrió, extrayendo de la bolsa una fina botella de champagne. —Está fría, así que no hay que esperar… Vamos, John, prepara los platos. Recuerda que hay postre.

—Ya voy… ya voy. —John no tuvo ganas de contradecir eso, además el aroma de la comida que Sherlock había traído era sublime.

Mañana volvería a su dieta.

**Continuará.**

* * *

**Notas Finales: **Lo siento si esperaban una escena 'HOT' entre fresas y champagne… Simplemente aún es muy pronto para que estén juntos… pero no tarda nada.


	3. Bebida de dieta

Dos libras de más…

**Resumen: **John no reconoce al hombre en el espejo… Ese no podía ser él, simplemente no era él.

**Serie: **Sherlock BBC.

**Pareja: **John-Sherlock.

**Clasificación: **Humor-Romance-Amistad.

**Advertencia: -**

**Capítulos: **3/15.

**Palabras: **1.098. (Tercer capítulo).

**Notas: **_Fic escrito para el reto15 días 'Tentaciones' __del foro I am SHER locked._

**Fecha: **7/11/2013.

**Beta Reader: **Pleasy TheYoko Stay.

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo referente a Sherlock Holmes pertenece a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

* * *

**Dos libras de más…**

**Bebida de dieta.**

Sherlock estaba comenzando a exasperarse con esa nueva manía que John traía hacía relativamente poco tiempo, que contrario a lo él hubiera llegado a pensar, había surtido un efecto casi inmediato.

No. John no era, sin la menor duda, alguien perezoso y dejado… por lo que con un poco de esfuerzo había logrado exiliar aquellas pocas libras de más con las que se había obsesionado. Sólo que luego de ello, comenzó a querer devolverle a sus músculos la tensión de su juventud, lo cual no era algo que le molestara mucho, ya que John era de ayuda en sus investigaciones, y que estuviera en forma le servía tanto a él como a su compañero; pero Sherlock no tomó en cuenta que eso le daría rienda suelta a su compañero para conocer y atraer más mujeres de las que ya atraía normalmente.

John no había estado muy alegre cuando arrojó su comida 'light' a la basura, casi obligándolo a comer lo que había traído especialmente para ellos, aún cuando su cena estaba pasada de calorías y grasas saturadas.

Incluso se vio en la necesidad de buscarle un batido dietético que pudiera hacer para aprovechar las fresas que había en su refrigerador. Así que, los pocos gramos que John podía tener de más en su cuerpo, ya eran historia…

No que no le gustara el cuerpo definido de su compañero, si bien sólo podía imaginarse cómo eran sus músculos en esos momentos, ya que no había tenido el privilegio de presenciar los cambios. Le verdad es que le gustaba más con ese aspecto de 'osito de felpa', envuelto en sus inseparables y nunca bien ponderados suéteres.

Pero por sobre todas las cosas, quería que dejara de atraer miradas femeninas a cada rato.

—Debes dejar esto de la dieta, John… comienzas a obsesionarte. —Le murmuró mientras se agachaba a ver el ultimo cuerpo de una serie de asesinatos que lo estaban entreteniendo bastante.

El doctor lo miró de soslayo, sonriéndole inocentemente.

—No sé a lo que te refieres, Sherlock… Yo no estoy obsesionado.

Sherlock frunció el ceño antes de arrebatarle el vaso de papel que John sostenía en sus manos.

—¿Qué es esto? —Preguntó al ver el contenido, lo bastante espeso y de un color verde brillante.

—Es un jugo orgánico, en verdad no querrás saber lo que es… y a decir verdad yo tampoco. ¿Me lo devuelves? Tengo sed.

El detective negó, volteando el vaso sin dejar de ver los ojos celestes con detenimiento.

—Ups… creo que lo derramé. —Le ofreció una sonrisa pícara mientras metía sus manos en el bolsillo de su abrigo. —Y antes de que digas nada, toma cómprate otra cosa… pero no vuelvas a tomar eso.

John se encogió de hombros, en verdad no le importaba que Sherlock lo hubiera arrojado; casi no podía creer que había estado tomando esa cosa por más de una semana sin vaciar su estómago por el retrete luego. Sólo lo había hecho por seguir el consejo de una de sus compañeras, quien le mostró la tienda donde los hacían.

Tal vez, si no le hubiera dado el dinero, si se hubiera molestado con él… incluso ni siquiera se lo devolvería, por lo menos así se podía fingir ofendido.

No era lo más normal del mundo que alguien saliera de la escena de un crimen para ir a comprar una bebida, pero bueno… estaba haciendo mucho calor. Además, él era compañero de Sherlock, así que podía asumir que la mayoría del Scotland Yard -si no era la totalidad ya-, se podía imaginar una conducta no tan normal de su parte también. Y si en última instancia no lo dejaban volver, simplemente lo esperaría del otro lado de la cinta de seguridad.

—¿Acaso hay algo mal con su salud, doctor? —John se giró hacia la Sargento Donovan cuando ésta le llamó la atención.

—No, ¿por qué?.

—Lo he visto con esos batidos de 'pasto' en los últimos días, y con esas barras de cereal… No pude dejar de pensar que su estado de salud estuviese comprometido de alguna forma.

John negó, dejando que su lengua pasara como de costumbre por sus labios luego de beber un largo trago de su coca-cola 'light'.

—No, solo he estado cuidándome un poco… Ya sabes, mantener la línea.

—¿Dieta? ¿En verdad, doctor?.

—Bueno… —John se sintió un poco avergonzado. —Es que de joven siempre fui de la clase deportista, el tiempo que pasé inactivo luego de regresar de Afganistán hizo estragos en mi cuerpo… Sólo quiero volver a sentirme cómodo conmigo mismo.

Donovan se limitó a sonreírle, ella no creía que el doctor pudiera ser algo más que un hombrecillo gracioso con lindos suéteres, y mirada tierna.

Claro que a ella se le podían pasar cosas que no estaban a simple vista, después de todo era buena observando, pero no era Sherlock Holmes. Imaginarse a John en sus años de juventud, y jugando al rugby como el mismo había dicho en más de una ocasión, estaba fuera de su posibilidad.

—Todo está terminado aquí, John, vámonos… —Sherlock se acercó a ellos, aún estaba de mal humor, y la cercanía de Donovan a John no lo ayudaba en nada a deshacerse de ello.

—Claro, después de ti. —Dijo John, levantando la cinta de seguridad para que pasara debajo de esta. —Nos vemos, Sally.

Pero antes de que pudiera seguir al detective, la mano de la mujer lo detuvo, acercándolo hacia ella para poder hablarle lo más cerca de su oído posible.

—Lamento decirle, doctor, que su dieta no está surtiendo efecto. Todavía tiene mucho peso con el cual lidiar… —Señaló al detective con sorna. —Le recomiendo que cambie a una que arregle el problema de raíz: múdese de departamento.

John no contestó hacia esa provocación, y eso simplemente porque después de todo Sally seguía siendo una mujer. Se limitó a negar a sus palabras, casi desestimándolas, para luego despedirse de ella lo más cortés que podía llegar a ser.

—¿Otra vez una bebida ligth? Necesito glucosa, John… y algo calórico. ¡Vayamos a Ángelo! —Sherlock se quejó mientras detenía el taxi que los llevaría de regreso.

John suspiró cansado. ¿Por qué Sherlock le hacía eso? ¿Por qué llevarle la contra de esa manera? Incluso parecía que había invertido sus papeles de manera manifiesta; y mientras él observaba por la ventana del restorán, sin más que un vaso de agua a su lado, Sherlock era el que se tomaba su tiempo para saborear su cena.

No podía llegar a pensar en otra cosa que no fuera que Sherlock se lo estaba haciendo adrede.

**Continuará.**

* * *

**Notas Finales:** Lo siento... los últimos dos capis están sin Betear, tratare de que mi Beta arregle eso en cuanto pueda, así los subo como corresponde!

Gracias por los Reviews, estoy contenta de que la historia les agrade.

Besos!


	4. Chocolate

Dos libras de más…

**Resumen: **John no reconoce al hombre en el espejo… Ese no podía ser él, simplemente no era él.

**Serie: **Sherlock BBC.

**Pareja: **John-Sherlock.

**Clasificación: **Humor-Romance-Amistad.

**Advertencia: -**

**Capítulos: **4/15.

**Palabras: **1.126 (Cuarto capítulo).

**Notas: **_Fic escrito para el reto15 días 'Tentaciones' __del foro I am SHER locked._

**Fecha: **8/11/2013.

**Beta Reader: **Pleasy TheYoko Stay.

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo referente a Sherlock Holmes pertenece a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

* * *

**Dos libras de más…**

**Chocolate.**

Eso se estaba volviendo peligroso, demasiado como para que Sherlock no hiciese algo para evitar que la situación se les fuera de las manos, y acabara en algo más desastroso.

Si quería evitar el desastre, tenía que conseguir que John rompiera su maldita dieta… Pero al parecer su compañero de piso era más constante en sus rutinas de lo que jamás lo fue su hermano. Y Sherlock sí que tenía experiencia en tentar a Mycroft…

Quizás con John necesitaría reacomodar sus tácticas para que fueran más eficaces.

Conocía los gustos de su doctor a la perfección, los tenía todos almacenados en un sector de su palacio mental… Y si bien en esos últimos días, John se vio haciendo cosas que nunca había hecho por el bien de su cuerpo, Sherlock sabía que había cosas a las cuales no se podría negar.

Una de ellas era el chocolate.

John lo amaba… ¡Con locura! El doctor podía hacer cualquier cosa por sólo un poco de chocolate. Incluso salir a caminar las calles a las tres de la mañana para encontrar dónde comprar aunque fuera un mísero bombón.

Dejó y plantó, desde cajas repletas de bombones de licor y chocolate blanco, hasta barras enteras, las favoritas de John. Y en menos de una hora, el 221B de Baker Street parecía una sucursal de Harrods. Ahora sólo era cuestión de esperar.

Pensar que le había sido tan fácil en su adolescencia tentar a Mycroft tan sólo con llevarse un dulce a la boca distraídamente, y su hermano tiraba a la basura meses de sufrimiento y cuidado de su cuerpo; pero John no… y eso que se hartó de comida en el restorán de Ángelo, pero aun así, el rubio no abandonó esa idea de bajar de peso.

—¿Sherlock, qué haces? Pensé que estarías con Lestrade… Dijiste que ibas a Scotland, ¿no?.

—Sí, pero todo está hecho… Sencillo.

—¿Aburrido? —Preguntó John con una sonrisa bailándole en los labios; los ojos grises se giraron a su encuentro respondiéndole afirmativamente. —Ok, sólo no te 'desaburras' trayendo mas partes humanas de Barths, por favor…

Sherlock se encogió de hombros, esperando… Simplemente esperando.

—¿Sherlock?… —Oyó a los pocos minutos, luego de que su doctor abriera el refrigerador. —¿Acaso tienes novia… o un cortejante?.

Sherlock se giró sin entender la razón de su pregunta, hasta que vio la caja de bombones en las manos del rubio.

—No…

—Oh… entonces, ¿tú compraste esto?.

—Se me antojó algo dulce luego del caso. ¿Gustas? —La sonrisa luchó por no ser plena, John lo conocía demasiado como para saber que intentaba lograr algo si era totalmente amable con él.

—A ti no te gusta el chocolate, Sherlock…

—No, pero he dicho que se me antojó… Sólo eso.

—Qué bien, ahora te comparas con una mujer embarazada. —John sonrió ante el ceño fruncido en su dirección. —¿Y para cuándo llega la criatura?.

—Muy gracioso, John… Si quieres, toma uno. Toma todos los que quieras… si no…

—Oh, ya lo entiendo. Lo estás haciendo apropósito, ¿no es verdad? —John descargó la caja completa de bombones sobre la mesa de centro, antes de sentarse en su sofá. —Yo digo que quiero hacer dieta, y tú te empeñas en tentarme con cosas que sabes bien no estoy dispuesto a comer…

—No exageres, John… Y no es verdad, no eres el centro de mi vida. —Sherlock bufó con frustración. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan difícil con John? —No estoy poniéndote la comida en la boca… —Aunque desearlo no le haría falta.

—Falta que te haría… Ya sería el colmo de la invasión a mi espacio personal, Sherlock. ¡Por Dios!.

Sherlock sonrió, pero seguía con el hecho de no saber cómo llegar a lograr su cometido.

—¿Cuál es el problema en que quiera respetar una simple dieta? ¿Por qué insistes en tratar de que la deje?.

—Como siempre, equivocas tus suposiciones… ya que dudo que eso sea una deducción. —Comentó, sentándose en el sillón para enfrentar a su compañero. —No intento, ni he intentado, que dejes tu estúpida dieta… Si bien sigo creyendo en que estás obsesionándote con la idea.

—¡Ja!... Mira quién habla de obsesionarse. Al menos yo lo hago, y no lo estoy aceptando… —Vio al detective sonreírse. —… con cosas no dañinas.

—Todas las cosas, hasta las más inocuas, se vuelven dañinas llevadas al extremo…

—Ahora eres filósofo… qué bien. ¿Darás consultoría de vida de aquí en adelante?.

John lo miró desafiante, pero era una postura muy pobre, cuando su lengua salía a delinear su labio inferior. Sherlock de devolvió la mirada, sumándole a su puesta en escena una sonrisa de satisfacción. Se estiró hasta tomar uno de los bombones. Aún tenía en su mente la imagen de John llevándose la fresa a la boca y cómo sus labios la habían rodeado; eso era algo que podría tener grabado en su mente hasta el ultimo día de su vida, y quizás podría intentar una movimiento similar… algo todavía más estudiado, y nada inocente.

Abrió el envoltorio metálico del chocolate, antes de llevárselo a la boca. Había elegido muy bien esos bombones, llevaban un poco de licor en el centro… algo que John no pudiera rechazar tan fácilmente. Mientras lo ayudaría con un poco de estimulación audio visual, para que tomara nota del placer que estaba dejando pasar.

Mordió el pequeño bombón y casi acaba derramando el licor por la comisura de sus labios. Lo limpio rápidamente, pasando la lengua sobre el líquido rojizo.

Licor de cereza…

Vio a John quedarse colgado de la acción, su boca levemente abierta, a la espera de algún otro movimiento, el aire retenido en sus pulmones.

—¿Realmente no gustas uno, John? —Preguntó el detective, antes de poner en su boca la otra mitad del bocado. —Puedes tomar uno… todos los que quieras.

El rubio lo observó por al menos unos segundos, antes de viajar con su vista a los demás bombones desparramados por la mesa de centro, y nuevamente hacia Sherlock… Estaba confundido, no sabía si aún estaba enojado con el detective porque obviamente continuaba intentando tentarlo… o si en verdad estaba encontrando terriblemente atrayente que se comiera los bombones frente a él.

—Gracias… pero no. Tú los has comprado, siéntete en paz de comértelos todos.

La sonrisa de John encontró eco en el rostro de su compañero, midiéndose a la espera de que uno de los dos hiciese ese tan esperado paso en falso.

Sherlock bufó por lo bajo luego que acabó por comerse casi la mitad de la caja, ante la mirada atenta de John… pero sin lograr que tomara ninguno para sí. Aunque no podía negar que había sido muy excitante cómo su doctor parecía disfrutar de cada bocado que daba, como si lo estuviera dando él mismo…

Esa información no debía olvidarla.

**Continuará.**

* * *

**Notas Finales:** Beteados todos los capítulos, y ya actualizados cada uno de ellos. Tal vez no actualice hasta el lunes, que el fin de semana es difícil sacar a mi hermano de la computadora… pero si puedo subo el sábado al menos!

Gracias por los Reviews, estoy muy contenta de que la historia les guste!

Besos.


	5. Fish & chips

Dos libras de más…

**Resumen: **John no reconoce al hombre en el espejo… Ese no podía ser él, simplemente no era él.

**Serie: **Sherlock BBC.

**Pareja: **John-Sherlock.

**Clasificación: **Humor-Romance-Amistad.

**Advertencia: -**

**Capítulos: **5/15.

**Palabras: **1.141 (Quinto capítulo).

**Notas: **_Fic escrito para el reto15 días 'Tentaciones' __del foro I am SHER locked._

**Fecha: **10/11/2013.

**Beta Reader: **Pleasy TheYoko Stay.

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo referente a Sherlock Holmes pertenece a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

* * *

**Dos libras de más…**

**Fish & chips.**

Se sintió feliz al verse en el espejo, lo había pasado muy mal las primeras semanas, pero ciertamente podía decirse que había valido la pena.

Y esas caminatas en las mañanas en las que no tenía trabajo, que poco a poco se convirtieron en ligeros trotes alrededor del parque, habían ayudado a conseguir lo que quería aun más rápido.

Con eso, y el riguroso seguimiento de su dieta… aun y teniendo a Sherlock empecinado en que la dejase. Vaya a saber por qué.

Tal vez también terminaría metiéndose en alguno de los gimnasios de la zona, solo para sentirse mas acompañado; de más estaba el llegar a creer que Sherlock podía a estar interesado en ir con él. Aunque tampoco podía ver al detective en ropa deportiva…

En realidad, no podía imaginárselo en nada más que su conocido traje negro, y pijama… Bueno, además de las veces que solo lo había visto envuelto en las sabanas de su cama.

No, en verdad que no podía imaginárselo con ropa deportiva, mucho menos yendo a algún gimnasio. Por lo menos, si el detective no lo acompañaba podía ver si tanto esfuerzo comenzaba a dar frutos… no había mejor lugar para conseguir a una hermosa mujer. Era cuestión de que comenzara a tonificar una vez más sus músculos.

Salió de la clínica sintiéndose renovado, a pesar de haber estado despierto la mitad de la noche, siguiendo a Sherlock. Y lo había disfrutado como nunca antes en su tiempo en sociedad con el detective; ya que a pesar de sus piernas más cortas, había podido llevarle muy bien el ritmo a Sherlock.

Tenía mucha energía, quizás más de las que había sentido hace mucho tiempo, tal vez después de una ducha rápida podía ir a ver algún gimnasio cerca de Baker Street.

—Estoy aquí. —Anuncio, con una sonrisa, mientras atravesaba el umbral… la cual no encontró eco en los labios de su compañero. —¿Mal día? Que mal… pensé que estarías de mejor humor, después de que pudiste encontrar al asesino.

—Mmm…

—Bien, veo que no estás de ánimos para hablar.

John sin embargo le sonrió, lo que solo consiguió un gruñido por parte del detective, y que este se diera la vuelta sobre el sillón, dándole la espalda.

—Oh, vamos… ¿Qué paso con la adrenalina de ayer, Sherlock? —John negó cuando los hombros del infantil de su amigo se cernieron mas sobre su cabeza, casi ocultándola de la vista del doctor, lo único que el rubio podía ver era la maraña de pelo negro resaltando sobre la bata azul de Sherlock.

Bufo con cansancio, pero no dispuesto a resignarse, no al menos hoy que se sentía particularmente de muy buen humor y con muchas energías. Busco en la sala lo que necesitaba, y lo encontró rápidamente, sobre la mesa de centro a un lado de Sherlock.

No era aficionado a revisar las cosas de su compañero, a pesar de la mala costumbre de Sherlock de si hacerlo con las suyas. Solo que cuando el niño que tenia viviendo con él en el piso estaba en ese plan de 'el mundo está en mi contra, son todos unas imbéciles', John siempre podía saber que era lo que lo había puesto de mal humor revisando su teléfono.

La llamada perdida de Mycroft no significo nada, Sherlock no lo atendía a menos de que previamente le hubiera pedido algo y estuviese esperando la información de vuelta. Pero los mensajes de Lestrade…

—Ahora entiendo porque estas de tan mal humor. —Sentencio dejando el aparato nuevamente en su lugar. Si había algo que Sherlock odiaba era que lo dejaran fuera de los interrogatorios… más cuando él había hecho todo el trabajo para atrapar al maldito asesino. —Lo siento, Sherlock… Hare té, ¿quieres?

John permaneció en medio de la sala, generalmente, su amigo daba alguna señal, aunque no siempre fuera positiva… cuando él le ofrecía té. Y permaneció allí al menos por diez minutos, Sherlock no movió ni un solo musculo, y John sabía muy bien que no estaba en su 'palacio mental'… esa no era la postura habitual.

—Muy bien, debe haber algo que te saque el mal humor, no sé… —John pensó exactamente en dos cosas. La primera lo hizo correr al refrigerador en busca de… —No puedo creer que te los hayas comido todos… —Murmuro cuando solo encontró la caja vacía de los chocolates. Tampoco estaban las barras y demás golosinas que había ido encontrando por todo el departamento.

Bufo, sintiéndose acorralado… pero después de todo, solo seria por esa vez.

—¿Quieres ir a Ángelo, Sherlock?

Apenas acabo la pregunta, la espalda del detective se tenso, y aunque su cabeza no se había movido ni un milímetro, John sabía que tenía toda su atención.

—Ayer era muy tarde para celebrar el cierre del caso… y creo que puedo tener un descanso de mi dieta. ¿Qué te arece?

—Esas diciendo que comerás…

—Sí. —John sonrió de lado, debía hacerlo realmente tentador. —Incluso comeré lo que tú quieras…

Sherlock salto del sillón en un segundo, dejo caer la bata allí mismo sin preocuparse por recogerla, incluso comenzó a sacarse la playera de su pijama antes de llegar a la puerta de su cuarto.

—Que bien, porque tengo antojo de 'Fish and chips'.—El detective le sonrió desde la puerta del cuarto con una sonrisa tal que John no creía que tuviera precedentes en el tiempo en que conocía a Sherlock.

John asintió dejándose caer en su sofá, podía oír a su amigo y compañero buscar la ropa con desesperación.

—¿No podías pedir algo menos… frito?

—Es un clásico británico John… ¿No crees que es una variación importante de nuestra típica comida china?

—Está bien… pero no más de una porción. ¿Me oíste, no?

—Claro como el agua, John. —Sherlock sonrió radiante una vez más, acabando de vestir su saco habitual.

John negó suavemente, mientras volvía a ponerse de pie en busca de su chaqueta. Era increíble lo rápido que el detective había cambiado de humor ante la idea de que él dejara la dieta…

—No creas que voy a dejar de lado el régimen, Sherlock.

—Sí, ya te he dicho que te oí, John. —El detective salto la mesa de centro con el propósito de tomar su teléfono. El que con total sincronización comenzó a sonar en ese mismo momento. —Lestrade… —Murmuro frunciendo sus labios con disgusto. —Sherlock Holmes. En estos momentos no me encuentro… y si te diste cuenta de que en verdad si me necesitarías, es una pena. Ya no estoy disponible.

John tuvo ganas de comenzar a reír, podía imaginarse la cara de Greg al otro lado de la línea.

—Listo, vámonos John… ¡No!

—Bien, solo lo apagare. —Acepto ante la mirada fija del detective, sintiéndose aun más jovial de solo imaginarse lo que podía llegar a hacer Lestrade para encontrar a Sherlock. —No es para tanto… Ah, y recuérdalo, solo una porción.

**Continuará.**

* * *

**Notas Finales:** Me tarde una eternidad en terminar este capítulo… y es porque tuve que reescribirlo desde cero, no me gustaba como estaba quedando el primer intento.

De más esta decir que John hizo una gran excepción a su régimen.


	6. Miel

Dos libras de más…

**Resumen: **John no reconoce al hombre en el espejo… Ese no podía ser él, simplemente no era él.

**Serie: **Sherlock BBC.

**Pareja: **John-Sherlock.

**Clasificación: **Humor-Romance-Amistad.

**Advertencia: -**

**Capítulos: **6/15.

**Palabras: **1.176

**Notas: **_Fic escrito para el reto15 días 'Tentaciones' __del foro I am SHER locked._

**Fecha: **11/11/2013.

**Beta Reader: **Pleasy TheYoko Stay.

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo referente a Sherlock Holmes pertenece a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

* * *

**Dos libras de más…**

**Miel.**

John podía decir que estaba acostumbrado a las excentricidades de Sherlock, aunque creía ciegamente en que aun no había conocido todas estas. Y en su fuero interno tenia la débil esperanza de no tener que llegar a verlas.

Había tenido más que suficiente con el repentino gusto que había tomado por la cultura Ucraniana, y más aun… por la 'Tembrita'.

John podía asegurar sin temor a equivocarse, podía llegar a acostumbrarse al agónico gemir de las cuerdas del violín de Sherlock, cada vez que este estaba aburrido, antes que esa… cosa, trompeta, cuerno o le que fuera.

—John, traigo algo interesante. ¡John!

—Te oí, Sherlock, y estoy aquí, no en Siberia… no entiendo porque gritas. —John murmuro entre dientes. Si el detective hubiera estado más cerca, de segur lo hubiera dejado sordo. —Espero que no hayas traído comida de vuelta… Habíamos acordado algo.

—Ya lo sé. ¿Quién crees que soy? Lo que me recuerda que mañana se cumple la semana… ¿Dónde quieres ir?

John bufo antes de cerrar su laptop y caminar hacia donde Sherlock había caminado, dejando una gran caja sobre la mesa.

Luego de sentirse culpable de lo mucho que había comido por ver de mejor humor a Sherlock, habían llegado a un acuerdo. John tendría su día de 'permitido' una vez a la semana, comiendo en forma medida un plato que el mismo detective eligiera.

—Donde tú quieras estará bien… ¿Qué es eso?

Vio a Sherlock sonreír, e inmediatamente se prendieron todas las alarmas de John. En verdad pensaba que con la tregua de un plato por semana, su compañero ya no quisiera sabotear su dieta. Era asqueroso el hecho de que aun seguía encontrando chocolates por lugares tan inverosímiles dentro del departamento, que no creía como Sherlock había pensado que los encontraría allí. Y ni hablar del estado de las golosinas después de tantas semanas.

—Estuve haciendo averiguaciones… y como veo que aun estas en eso de la 'dieta'. Te he traído esto… —El detective comenzó a extraer de la caja, frascos y frasco de miel. —Tiene muchas propiedades… y no hace falta el azúcar si quieres endulzar tu té.

—Oh, gracias. Pero Sherlock… tú sabes que tomo mi té sin azúcar. No le pongo dulce… ni tampoco al café.

John se sintió una basura cuando la sonrisa desapareció de los labios finos del detective, así como sus hombros cayeron con desgano; sin embargo su barbilla se elevo negándose a verse totalmente derrotado.

—Oh, cierto… es verdad. ¿Cómo pude haberlo olvidado?

—Vamos, no te pongas así… ¿Son el pago de un caso?. —John pregunto, esperando que Sherlock no hubiera comprado tanta miel solo por… —No. —Acabo por contestarse a sí mismo cuando vio el recibo de la compra a un costado de la caja.

Los frascos parecían venir de una buena tienda, exclusiva…

—La mejor de toda Inglaterra. —Canto Sherlock a su espalda alejándose de John con la mirada baja. Obviamente que él sabía muy bien lo que estaba pasando por la mente del doctor en esos momentos.

—Oh, Sherlock. Lo siento… Es un buen regalo, y en verdad no hace falta que me digas las buenas propiedades de la miel, soy doctor… las conozco bien.

John intento sonreírle. A veces se sentía como si estuviera tratando con un niño pequeño, pero muy grande. Abrió un frasco, no sin algo de resistencia, cuya etiqueta rezaba 'Miel de lavanda'. Unto un poco en su dedo, curioso por el color y la textura del producto.

Ya no lo hacía por contentar a su caprichoso compañero, si no por su propia curiosidad. Se llevo el dedo cubierto de miel a la boca, lamiéndolo con cuidado, mientras no dejaba de leer las propiedades que tenía esa clase de miel en particular.

—El sabor es intenso… ¿Dónde dices que las compraste? ¿Sherlock…?

John se volvió hacia la sala encontrando a Sherlock muy abstraído en mirarlo fijamente.

—Nunca dije que no las vayamos a comer… —Comunico con una sonrisa, en verdad esperaba que Sherlock no se pusiera de mal humor. —Además, está muy buena.

Con cuidado, volvió a untar su dedo de miel, tal vez un poco más groseramente esa vuelta. Si bien no era afecto al producto, no podía negar que parecía de una excelente calidad, y su sabor le había gustado mucho; siendo que la única vez que había comido miel, fue cuando su madre preparaba el té cuando caía enfermo.

Pero esa segunda vez, su dedo no consiguió llegar a su boca.

Sherlock atrapo la muñeca del rubio con fuerza, alejándola de su rostro, y cuidando de que John no dejara caer el frasco de su otra mano.

—¿Sher-… ? Oh, lo siento… Si, es de mala educación ir metiendo los dedos en…

El ex militar había comenzado a excusarse, sabiendo que no debió hacer eso. Sin embargo la mirada de Sherlock lo detuvo de acabar su frase.

—¿Sherlock?. —Los ojos del doctor se abrieron en demasía cuando el detective llevo su mano hacia su propia boca, lamiendo el dedo de John con suavidad, incluso aquella miel que había comenzado a resbalar hacia su mano, Sherlock la limpio con su lengua.

Sabía que no podía pensar en ello de esa forma, pero la sola imagen… ¡Oh Dios! Era tan erótico. Incluso superaba a la tarde de los chocolates. ¿Y cómo no hacerlo? El muy maldito estaba lamiendo sus dedos, y casi la mitad de su mano.

—Creo que está bastante bien. Claro que si no la comemos… también puedo encontrar otros usos. —Sentencio más serio de lo que quizás debía estar, luego de una situación como esa, dejando libre otra vez la mano de su compañero.

John trago saliva en el acto, respirando profundamente. Él no quería dar rienda suelta a su imaginación, y comenzar a pensar qué clase de usos, que no fueran para comer, podría Sherlock encontrarle a la miel…

—Está bien… estoy seguro de que lo harás. —Murmuro no muy seguro de lo que decía en verdad. —Espera… ¿Experimentos?

John pregunto de golpe, cayendo en la cuenta de que lo más probable era que fuera en eso en lo que Sherlock gastara la miel.

—Creo que podría llamarlos así… Si.

Los dedos blancos arrebataron el frasco de las manos del rubio, volviéndolo a cerrar y dejándolo en la caja junto a los otros que había comprado. John lo miro extrañado cuando lo vio tomar la caja y comenzar a llevársela hacia su cuarto.

—Ah, no olvides que mañana es jueves, John. —Grito el detective antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación con solo empujarla con un pie.

—No… por supuesto que no, Sherlock.

John permaneció a un lado de la mesa, en la cocina. Observo el alrededor y se dio cuenta que no se había movido de su posición desde que… Se concentro en su dedo con gran interés, al menos unos cinco minutos más, allí parado.

—Ahora si quiero chocolate… no importa lo derretido que este.

Murmuro saliendo por fin de la cocina, y preguntándose en que parte del departamento le faltaba buscar las benditas tabletas que Sherlock había desparramado.

**Continuará.**

* * *

**Notas Finales: **Sigo sin saber cómo forzar a estos dos, en los platillos que me quedan por delante. Pero al menos tenemos un avance… al parecer Sherlock está llegando a su límite de lo que puede soportar de la sensualidad de John, cuando este la despliega sin darse cuenta de lo que le causa a su compañero.

Estoy subiendo dos capis seguidos por que no se cuando voy a oder seguir subiendolos. Tengo medico y lo mas probable es que cuando vuelva mi hermano ya tenga citiada la computadora. Pero bueno, los escribo uno por dia... pero no siempre puedo postearlos.


	7. Pizza

Dos libras de más…

**Resumen: **John no reconoce al hombre en el espejo… Ese no podía ser él, simplemente no era él.

**Serie: **Sherlock BBC.

**Pareja: **John-Sherlock.

**Clasificación: **Humor-Romance-Amistad.

**Advertencia: -**

**Capítulos: **7/15.

**Palabras: **1.443 (Séptimo capítulo).

**Notas: **_Fic escrito para el reto15 días 'Tentaciones' __del foro I am SHER locked._

**Fecha: **18/11/2013.

**Beta Reader: **Pleasy TheYoko Stay.

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo referente a Sherlock Holmes pertenece a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

* * *

**Dos libras de más…**

**Pizza.**

Afortunadamente, las horas que cubría en la clínica se habían reducido considerablemente. Por fortuna para John, pues los casos en los últimos tiempos de Sherlock habían sido muchos y muy variados. Obviamente que eso se debía al blog que el doctor ponía tanto empeño en llevar, a pesar de las quejas y criticas del detective consultor.

Pero aun así, el rubio tenía un poco de tiempo fuera de casa, y de los posibles arranques de aburrimiento de su compañero. Lo cual no lo dejaba del todo tranquilo, siempre esperando que la casa siguiera en pie cada vez que llegaba la hora de volver al hogar.

Podían llegar a suceder muchas cosas mientras él estaba en la clínica… y hasta ahora, el temor de que prendiera fuego todo el maldito edificio, en medio de uno de sus experimentos, era el más grande de todas las hipotéticas formas en las que Sherlock podía acabar con el lugar que ambos compartían.

—Dios… que la señora Hudson haya olvidado sus galletas en el horno. —John rezo, cuando vio las ventanas del primer piso abiertas, dejando salir un espeso humo negro.

En realidad dudaba que esa fuera la explicación más verosímil que tenia para el humo que salía de su departamento.

—¿Sherlock? ¡Dime que solo se te olvidaron las tostadas en el fuego¹!

—No… ¿Por qué?

El rostro confundido de Sherlock recibió a un John, ya casi en un ataque de nervios cuando llego a la puerta de la cocina.

—'¿Por qué?'… ¡La maldita sala está llena de humo, Sherlock!

—Oh.

—¡¿Oh?! ¿Eso es todo lo que dirás? —John comenzó a agitarse cuando noto que el cuerpo del detective estaba deliberadamente impidiéndole la entrada a la cocina. —¿Qué demonios le hiciste a la cocina, Sherlock?

—Nada… solo intentaba…

Las palabras de su compañero murieron en sus labios. Imposible explicar… así que simplemente dejo que John entrara al lugar y viera la situación con sus propios ojos.

—¿Qué… fue lo que intestaste hacer, Sherlock? ¿Otro experimento raro? Ni siquiera quiero saber qué es lo que es esto. —Acabó de decir, viendo la bandeja sobre la mesa, con lo que parecía ser algo muy negro y quebradizo. —Dime que no has usado el horno para cocinar alguna parte humana… por favor.

—Claro que no.

—¿Entonces qué es esto?

—Pensé que habías dicho que no lo querías saber.

—Sherlock, no juegues con mi paciencia… ya bastantes cosas soporto, de tu brillante y altamente aburrido intelecto. —John rugió al ver la cocina en detalle. Muchas cosas fuera de las gavetas y desparramadas entre los tubos de ensayo y demás cosas comunes sobre la mesa.

El detective bufo, chasqueando su lengua con disgusto, y sin evidencias de querer explicar nada de lo que había querido hacer. Solo se giro sobre sus talones ignorando la larga retahíla de reglas de convivencia que siempre se saltaba al hacer cosas como esa, y acabo por cerrar la puerta de su cuarto tras la última palabra de John.

—¿Qué sucedió? Oh, evidentemente no salió bien… —La señora Hudson estuvo en un segundo a un lado de John, sin que el rubio se diera cuenta de su presencia, hasta que la mujer comenzó a limpiar el desorden de la cocina con una naturalidad atípica en ella.

—Lo lamento señora Hudson, yo me encargare de arreglar, como siempre, lo que Sherlock hace…

—Oh, no te preocupes querido… no siempre sale bien la primera vez. Por eso venia a darle una mano… evidentemente llegue demasiado tarde. —Dijo la mujer en una mueca apretada de sus labios, levantando aquello que John no había querido ni tocar, para echarlo a la basura.

—¿Usted sabe que era lo que Sherlock estaba haciendo?

—Claro que si, ¿crees que podría dejarlo 'jugar' con el horno sin supervisión?… Incluso deberías sentirte altamente alagado. —Susurró la mujer, viéndolo de reojo. —No recuerdo nunca haber visto a Sherlock tan interesado en cocinarle algo a alguien en toda su vida… si eso no significa que le importas no sé que si pueda hacerlo, muchacho.

Bien eso era lo que le faltaba para sentirse como el hombre as desalmado del mundo. Ese tipo de errores estaban siendo muy comunes en esos últimos tiempos, y siempre lo dejaban a él viéndose como un maldito hijo de perra a sí mismo; uno muy grande, y que solo había liberado su enojo con alguien que solo había tenido buenas intenciones para él.

—¡Genial!… Entonces, ¿esta era… la cena?

—Una muy bien pensada, pero que lamentablemente no llego a concretarse. —Su cacera aparto las cosas que obviamente Sherlock no supo manejar en su idea principal. —Pobrecito, sabes lo frustrado que se pone cuando las cosas no le salen…

Muy insufrible en verdad, eso es lo que era Sherlock frustrado cuando las cosas no le salían como él quería, así como cuando algo se le escapaba en su deducción.

Ahora John podía estar haciéndose una idea del paso incesante del detective dentro de la habitación, murmurando para sí mismo, una y otra vez, las cosas que había hecho mal.

—¿Por qué a mí? Además, de limpiar todo este desastre, tendré que agradecérselo… —El quejumbroso suspiro, no tuvo el peso que tal vez John había querido darle a su queja, menos cuando la señora Hudson veía la sonrisa ligera en sus labios.

—¿Necesitas ayuda, querido?

—No, creo que tengo lo que necesito para hacer algo comestible. —John le sonrió y agradeció la ayuda para poner la cocina en orden una vez más.

Volvió a encender el horno media hora después de que su casera abandonó el piso, sintiéndose altamente satisfecho por su trabajo. Raramente cocinaba, más por el hecho de que Sherlock era bastante exquisito con lo poco que comía, por lo tanto no quería arriesgarse a que el detective se negara a probar lo que cocinaba.

Pero al parecer, esa era una ocasión especial.

—Sherlock… Ya está la comida, es mejor que salgas entes de que se enfrié. —Espero detrás de la puerta, hacia ya bastante tiempo que no escuchaba nada dentro del cuarto. John incluso empezaba a temer que Sherlock se hubiera ido por la ventana… No sería la primera vez. —¿Sherlock?

El bulto sobre la cama apenas se movió un instante, tanto que si John no tuviera tan buenos reflejos en captar el mas mínimo movimiento a su alrededor, hubiera pensado que era solo su imaginación.

—Ya está la cena, Sherlock… Y es jueves, comeré lo que tú quieras, ¿lo olvidaste?

El detective apenas respondió con lo que parecía ser un bufido, el rubio no podía estar muy seguro, ya que la sabana cubría casi la totalidad de la cara de su compañero.

—Vamos, he pasado mucho tiempo amasando… lo menos que puedes hacer es probar lo que he hecho. —John sonrió ante lo que era la visible agitación del cuerpo bajo las mantas.

—¿Qué has hecho?

—Pizza… Pensé que eso era lo que querías. Vi la receta sobre la mesa.

Sherlock pronto estuvo sentado sobre la cama, las sabanas pronto estuvieron en el suelo de la habitación, completamente olvidadas. John no tardo en sonreírle, dejándolo solo, en un claro lenguaje que hablaba de que ya era la hora de comer, y no aceptaría un no por repuesta.

Pronto estuvo en la cocina siguiendo al rubio. La cual no estaba ni medianamente igual a como él la había dejado. El doctor había preparado la mesa en la sala, e incluso tenía una buena botella de vino tinto para acompañar la cena.

—Vamos, Sherlock. De seguro no es lo mejor que probemos en nuestras vidas… pero puedo asegurarte que fría puede saber peor.

Sherlock asintió al llamado, dejando que sus ojos dieran una mirada detallada a toda la cocina. Allí estaban los mismos ingredientes que esa mañana él mismo había salido a comprar, aquellos que John utilizo al pie de la letra… y no tardo en ubicar la receta.

John la había adherido a la puerta del refrigerador con un par de imanes, y se apresuro a leerla antes de suspirar para sus adentros.

No, afortunadamente no había escrito en ningún lugar de la misma, sus propiedades afrodisiacas. Claro, ¿quién iba a pensar que una pizza pudiera tener tales propiedades?

—Sherlock…

—Sí, John… —Apenas dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios, mientras se dirigía a la sala, para tomar asiento frente al rubio.

Después de todo no había sido una pérdida total ese jueves, aunque claro, debía agradecer como siempre a John, y a su don culinario; el cual obviamente superaba al suyo con creses. ¿Y por ello no entendía porque su compañero no cocinaba mas, en vez de seguir dependiendo tanto de la comida para llevar? Con lo que a él le gustaba lo que John cocinaba.

**Continuará.**

* * *

**Notas Finales: **Semana difícil, con médicos y horarios caóticos; además de tramites varios que me mantuvieron fuera de casa, y por lo tanto alejada de la computadora… T_T

Odio cuando eso pasa. Siento que algo me falta XD.

1: La tostadora no funciona… Presumiblemente, porque Sherlock la uso para uno de sus experimentos, por lo que John prefiere usar una vieja sartén para tostar el pan. Y sin pensar en comprar una nueva, para que Sherlock no corra con la idea de volver a experimentar con el dichoso aparato.


	8. Pastel

Dos libras de más…

**Resumen: **John no reconoce al hombre en el espejo… Ese no podía ser él, simplemente no era él.

**Serie: **Sherlock BBC.

**Pareja: **John-Sherlock.

**Clasificación: **Humor-Romance-Amistad.

**Advertencia: -**

**Capítulos: **8/15.

**Palabras: **1.299. (Octavo capítulo).

**Notas: **_Fic escrito para el reto15 días 'Tentaciones' __del foro I am SHER locked._

**Fecha: **19/11/2013.

**Beta Reader: **Pleasy TheYoko Stay.

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo referente a Sherlock Holmes pertenece a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

* * *

**Dos libras de más…**

**Pastel.**

«No tardes, estoy sumamente aburrido. -SH»

John leyó el mensaje con resignación, apenas si hacia una hora desde que había dejado Baker Street, siendo que más de un cuarto de esta le llevo llegar a la consulta, en primer lugar.

«Has estado experimentando toda la noche, Sherlock… ¿Cómo es posible que estés aburrido?.»

Escribió apenas presionando las teclas, de tanto estar mandando mensajes había aprendido a ser más rápido, claro que no lo suficientemente rápido como el mismo detective.

«Esos experimentos solo sirvieron por un corto tiempo, John. Ahora necesito algo más. -SH»

«Oh, pues lo lamento por ti, pero yo no puedo hacer nada… mucho menos desde aquí.»

—Hola Sarah, ¿Cómo empezó tu día?

—Muy bien, gracias John… Y por lo que veo, el tuyo comenzó como siempre. ¿Ese es Sherlock?

John asintió sin ningún problema, parecía ser que su ex novia sabía muy bien cuando un mensaje de texto lo enviaba Sherlock y cuando no. Y eso era algo que lo extrañaba en sobre manera, pero hasta esos momentos jamás había tenido el valor de preguntar cómo era que lo sabía.

—Ha estado siendo insufrible en el último tiempo.

—¿Solo en los últimos tiempos? —Sarah arqueo sus cejas, acompañándolas de una sonrisa incrédula. —Sé que le tienes mucha paciencia, John… pero Sherlock es insufrible todo el tiempo, y no soy yo la que vive con él las 24 horas del día.

—Sí, es verdad… —Suspiró sin intenciones de rebatir tal declaración, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que no era tan así, y no sería él si no intentara explicar, o al menos intentar explicar, la conducta de su caprichoso compañero. —Pero no puede evitarlo. Sherlock es… demasiado inteligente para su propio bien.

Sarah lo observo sin entender, y John solo sonrió… quizás solo él podía entender lo que en verdad pasaba con su compañero, al menos en la medida que su inteligencia promedio se lo permitía.

—Él ha estado siendo particularmente insufrible… más aun debido a mi intención de seguir una dieta. —John extendió la mueca en sus labios, mientras Sarah se sentaba frente a él en el consultorio, aun tenía algo de tiempo antes de las primeras visitas. Incluso, con una 'tregua' entre ellos, podía notar la incomodidad del detective el resto de la semana que él se apegaba a su régimen. —Y no, no es egoísta… ya lo he comprobado.

Fue rápido y directo al dejar en claro su punto. Porque lo primero que pensaban todos es que Sherlock estaba siendo infantil y egoísta. Pero John sabia que eso no era cierto, y para respaldar eso tenía muchas acciones del detective, como la compra de esa deliciosa miel… o, exceptuando el desastre culinario, el hecho de que quisiera cocinarle… ¡Sherlock no era una persona egoísta, claro que no!

—Quizás solo lo sea contigo. Dudo que para el resto de la humanidad sea más que un maldito 'hijo de perra', y que es lo que exactamente él en verdad quiera ser. —Sarah aseguro eso último con una radiante sonrisa. —Tú eres… especial para Sherlock. ¿No?

—Bueno… ¿Yo?

—¿Qué otro John Watson conocemos, aparte de ti? —Sarah acabo por guiñarle un ojo a su compañero y ex novio. —Y tal vez yo no conozca a Sherlock muy bien, pero es seguro que tu nombre es algo que repite más veces por día que cualquier otra cosa.

Bueno, eso era cierto… en un cien por ciento, pero…

—Él no vive las 24 horas del día llamándome, Sarah… quizás unas 18. —John suspiro. Su jefa y amiga tenía razón, pero no veía la razón de que él tuviera que ceder ante ese hecho.

El timbre de su teléfono, volvió a alertarlo de un nuevo mensaje… aunque en realidad, y mientras prestaba atención a Sarah, no se había percatado de los varios mensajes que habían llegado en esos pocos minutos.

«Claro que puedes. ¡Vuelve a casa! -SH»

«Tengo hambre, John… ven y cocina algo. -SH»

«No tienes que romper tu estúpida dieta… solo yo comeré. -SH»

«John Watson deja de atender a tu paciente, de seguro no es más que hipocondría... ven a casa. -SH»

Ese último había arrancado una sonrisa de John, lo cual hizo que Sarah extendiera más la suya.

—Es solo… Esta aburrido. ¡Siempre lo está! —Explico, dejando una vez más el teléfono sobre su escritorio, sin contestar los mensajes.

—Solo cuando no estás a su alrededor.

«Vuelve a casa, John… o dejare el departamento mas lleno de chocolate que la última vez. -SH»

—¡Sarah!

—¿Chocolates, eh?

—Solo intentaba tentarme… —Se apresuro a decir, sabiendo que en verdad no eran las mejores palabras. Además de resignado a que su amiga sostuviera su teléfono y releyera con curiosidad el mensaje una y otra vez.

Y solo le quedó rezo por que a Sherlock no se le ocurriera mandar otro más… menos si tocaba los accidentes pasados, como con la miel. O como cuando se dio cuenta demasiado tarde que acabó cocinando un plato afrodisiaco que el mismo detective había buscado en internet desde su propia laptop.

Y eso era algo que había tratado de no pensar… ni en los porqués, ni en los cómo. Simplemente obviando el tema.

Pero para su total horror, Sherlock no era alguien que entendiera cuando rendirse, mucho menos cuando callarse. Y John oyó sonar nuevamente el teléfono en manos de la doctora.

—¿A qué? ¿A que lo cubras con chocolate? —Sarah sonrió cómplice, antes de mostrar la pantalla para el rubio sin dejar de sostener el aparato, firmemente entre sus dedos.

«A decir verdad, tengo ganas de salsa de chocolate… ¿Qué puedes hacer con eso, John? -SH»

—Si eso no es una proposición, yo me como mi diploma de medicina, John Watson… —La mujer dejo el teléfono nuevamente sobre el escritorio del doctor, la mirada atónita del rubio hablaba más de lo que el doctor estaba dispuesto a hacer. —Mejor tomate el día libre, John… de todos modos, no habrá muchos pacientes hoy.

John observo a la doctora ponerse de pie, aun tan jovial que cuando había entrado a su consultorio para saludarlo. ¿Qué había pasado en tan poco tiempo?

—Ah, y dale mis saludos a Sherlock.

No se dio cuenta de los minutos pasados, hasta que al buscar la figura de la doctora, ya no la encontró en el cuarto. El reloj le confirmo el tiempo que había pasado sin prestar atención a nada mas a su alrededor.

«Puedo hacer un pastel… » Escribió, sintiendo como su pulso temblaba.

«¿Pastel con salsa de chocolate? Parece bueno… ideal para acabar lamiendo la cuchara. Me gusta. -SH»

—Ok… si parece ser una proposición en toda regla… Lo bueno es que Sarah no tendrá que comerse su diploma. —Apenas una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios. Ya tenía mucho desde la tarde de los chocolates, y mucha más aun desde lo de la miel… sin contar lo que esa pizza de ingredientes afrodisiacos le había hecho a su noche luego de la cena -y a sus sabanas-.

«No hay pacientes hoy. Estoy yendo a casa.» Escribió, tratando de ignorar la imagen mental de Sherlock comiendo un trozo de pastel bañado en chocolate.

¿Cómo podía ser eso tan condenadamente sexy?

«Comeremos pastel entonces, espero que aun quieras.»

«Claro que sí, pero hoy no es jueves. ¿Tú comerás, John? -SH»

«Si quieres puedo solo verte comer.»

John espero una contestación que jamás llego, se quito el delantal dejándolo en el perchero antes de ponerse nuevamente su usual chaqueta. Saludo rápidamente a algunos de sus compañeros, y se despidió de la recepcionista muy escuetamente, antes de salir por la puerta.

Sarah permaneció en la sala, casi divertida de que en el apuro de John, el doctor ni siquiera había reparado en ella.

—Chico afortunado este detective John… espero que sepa lo que tiene en su poder.

**Continuará.**

* * *

**Notas Finales:** Si no hubiera tenido horarios tan caóticos, este reto tendría que haber terminado mañana… y sin embargo aun me falta 7 capítulos más. Espero que ahora sí, nada me impida actualizar y escribir a tiempo.


	9. Cupcake

Dos libras de más…

**Resumen: **John no reconoce al hombre en el espejo… Ese no podía ser él, simplemente no era él.

**Serie: **Sherlock BBC.

**Pareja: **John-Sherlock.

**Clasificación: **Humor-Romance-Amistad.

**Advertencia: -**

**Capítulos: **9/15.

**Palabras: **1.472 (Noveno capítulo).

**Notas: **_Fic escrito para el reto15 días 'Tentaciones' __del foro I am SHER locked._

**Fecha: **20/11/2013.

**Beta Reader: **Pleasy TheYoko Stay.

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo referente a Sherlock Holmes pertenece a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

* * *

**Dos libras de más…**

**Cupcakes.**

Había logrado su cometido, aunque había tardado más de lo que habría necesitado habitualmente para manipular a una persona. A veces John era tanto más de lo que aparentaba… quizás por eso causaba esas reacciones en él.

Sherlock se apresuro a bañarse, tenía un mensaje de un Lestrade algo preocupado por el tiempo que no lo veía dando vueltas por su oficina, o por las escenas de los crímenes.

«He estado ocupado… Algo sumamente importante. Ten en cuenta que no saldré por menos de un 9. -SH»

Se vistió, bufando esta vez, por la insistente llamada de Mycroft, antes de que su obtuso hermano mayor se resignara a que lo atendiera y acabara enviándole también un mensaje.

«Necesito de tu ayuda, querido hermano. Anthea pasara a dejarte los archivos. -MH»

—No es más que basura… —Murmuro frente al espejo abotonando y arreglando el cuello de su camisa. —No es como si tuviera tiempo para dedicarlo a cosas del gobierno, Mycroft. —Acabo por decir, y ni siquiera se tomo el tiempo de enviarle una contestación cuando salió del departamento.

Antes de cerrar la puerta se aseguro de que la caja que llevaba estuviera bien sostenida, no quería que acabase todo arruinado. Saludo a la señora Hudson cuando llego a la base de las escaleras, con una sonrisa tan radiante que hasta su casera creyó que había imaginado la salida del detective de su casa.

«No debes estar saliendo, Anthea está yendo a tu casa. -MH»

Sherlock suspiro ante la insistencia de su hermano de tenerlo bajo supervisión todo el tiempo. No había hecho nada demasiado estúpido desde hacía años, mucho menos desde que compartía su piso con John.

«Que bien… La señora Hudson esta allí, estoy seguro que ella puede dármelo cuando vuelva. -SH»

«Sherlock, creo que puedes darte cuenta por ti mismo que no puedo dejarle algo tan delicado como archivos gubernamentales a tu casera. -MH»

«No veo por qué no. Ella es capaz de guardarlos hasta que vuelva… o puedes hacer que tu secretaria me espere. De cualquier forma tendrás que esperar a que vuelva. -SH»

«Bien. Mientras tanto dime que es lo que le llevas al doctor en esa caja… Si es que puedo saber. -MH»

«No, no puedes. Ahora deja de molestar… creo que Uganda necesita más de su preocupación que mi vida personal. -SH»

«Así que de golpe tienes una vida personal… me parece bien. Y me imagino que nuestro querido doctor es parte activa de ella, ¿no es así?. -MH»

«Me alegro. -MH»

El detective gruño de mal humor, su hermano ni quiera había esperado por una contestación suya. Pero si había algo que no estaba con ganas de hacer, era dejar que su buen humor se esfumara completamente.

—Oh, Sherlock… hace tiempo que no te veía. —La junto a la recepcionista saludo con una sonrisa sincera.

—Silvia. —La sonrisa en los labios de hombre sin embargo no podía decirse que fue igual a la suya.

—Sarah…

—Oh, si… ¿John?

—Segundo consultorio, debe estar comiendo en estos momentos.

—Lo sé. —Aseguro dirigiéndose al lugar señalado por la doctora.

Sherlock sonrió una vez más a la vista de quien fuera la ex de su compañero, pero esa vez si fue de verdad, o más bien… fue una sonrisa de triunfo. La doctora no perdió el detalle y sin embargo no le molesto el gesto en lo absoluto, además de altanero y pedante, Sarah no podía negar que era un hombre sumamente atractivo… se lo propusiera a mostrarlo o no.

—¿Sherlock?

—Veo que llegue a tiempo… ¿Qué se supone que es eso? —El detective pregunto ante lo que John tenía frente a si sobre su escritorio.

—Mi comida… ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Necesito tu ayuda, es algo importante.

—Solo dime que no traes partes de Barths allí dentro.

La caja bajo uno de los brazos de Sherlock había llamado poderosamente la atención del doctor. Y solo rezaba para que sus temores solo fueran infundados.

—No, claro que no… Lo que necesito que hagas, es que solo te quites la camisa.

—¿Para qué? —John no pudo evitar sonrojarse, incluso se olvido de su comida por completo.

—Necesito ver algo. —Acabo por explicar sin dar más detalles. —Por favor, John…

El rubio suspiro poniéndose de pie. Reviso que la puerta estuviera debidamente cerrada y volvió hacia donde el detective estaba parado. Resignación no era una palabra justa para su actitud con Sherlock, más bien era simplemente… confianza.

—Cuidado con lo que hagas.

Sherlock le dedico una radiante sonrisa, y eso basto para que John comenzara a desprender los botones de su delatan. Para desgracia del detective, que veía a su compañero desvestirse demasiado despacio para su gusta, el ex militar además tenía demasiada ropa encima.

Cuando la camisa acabo de salir de su cuerpo, John se sintió bastante incomodo. La mirada que Sherlock gastaba en él era sumamente penetrante, hasta podía sentir la presión de esos ojos claros de manera un tanto física.

—¿Y bien?

Sherlock no contesto, solo permaneció viendo el pecho del rubio durante un par de minutos, antes de rodear su cuerpo y permanecer detrás del doctor.

La piel estaba incluso más clara que cuando ellos se habían conocido, lo cual era obvio. E incluso podía decir que John tenia mas cicatrices ahora que cuando había dejado la guerra.

—¿Sherlock?

—Solo… —Dejó que su mano paseara por la espalda ancha y tonificada, antes de suspirar y volver a pararse frente a John. —Tenía que quitarme una duda… Puedes volver a vestirte. ¿Tienes té?

John lo observo de reojo, volviendo a recoger su ropa, antes de asentir a la pregunta.

—Claro, puedes tener mi taza… Buscare otra en la cocina. —El doctor salió del consultorio, cruzándose con una muy sonriente Sarah, que le animo desde el otro lado del pasillo.

Mientras tanto, Sherlock creyó acertado usurpar la silla de su compañero hasta que John volviera. Dejo la caja que había traído sobre el escritorio, y comenzó a sacar pequeños Cupcakes caseros… la señora Hudson le había hecho el favor de hornearlos para él, ya que no quería que John se volviera a asustar cuando la cocina se llenara de humo.

En esos días no se le había ocurrido pensar en lo bien que le había hecho todo ese tema de la dieta a John. Incluso, podía apostar que el doctor se sentía mejor ahora, que cuando era un adolescente.

Los músculos estaban nuevamente bien definidos, Sherlock los había detallado muy bien, su espalda fuerte, hasta donde la cintura de su pantalón le permitía ver.

—Creo que hoy no es jueves, Sherlock… aun tenemos una tregua. —John sonrió, después de todo le había importado muy poco el día cuando ambos se atiborraron de pastel bañado en chocolate.

—No son para ti… pero si quieres puedes tener la mitad del mío, así no te sentirás tan culpable.

El rubio vio como Sherlock mordía su pequeño cupcake antes de pasar su mitad, recogiendo unas cuantas migas de sus labios. John lo tomo, dejando la nueva taza llena de café en el escritorio. Tenía ganas de preguntar para que había hecho que se quitara la camisa, pero prefirió no hacerlo… podía llegar a darse una idea de la razón.

—¿No mas intentos por que deje la dieta?

—No sé por quien me tomas, doctor Watson, después de todo creo que soy quien más se beneficia de su estado físico actual.

—¿Tu te beneficias mas que yo?

—Mientras estas en forma para seguirme en los casos… claro que sí. —Sherlock saco otro cupcake de la caja, y acerco la taza de John más a sí mismo. —No es bueno que te canses por un poco de actividad física, después de todo… soy un hombre exigente.

John sonrió. Las insinuaciones de Sherlock estaban siendo cada vez más directas… y él no podía más que sentirse extrañamente halagado por estas.

—He estado pensando en ir al gimnasio… solo para hacer algo más de ejercicio.

—Eso sería bueno. Más tonificado… —Acabo por murmurar antes de quedar completamente en silencio, librándose de tragar el ultimo pedazo de cupcake, antes de imaginarse a John ejercitandose y todo sudado.

Ninguno dijo mas nada luego de ello, y Sherlock se quedo allí hasta que el horario de almuerzo de John se acabo. Apenas le comento algo acerca del caso que su hermano insinuó tener para él, cosa en la cual pensaría si decidía participar o no.

—Ah, Sherlock. ¿Has pensado en lo que me darás este jueves? —La voz de John resonó en el interior de los oídos del detective, el cual negó con suavidad. —Bien… entonces ve pensándolo.

La puerta se cerró detrás de la figura estática de Sherlock, y comenzó a andar hacia la salida sin percatarse de las miradas femeninas de la clínica.

Dentro de la consulta John quedo degustando su mitad de cupcake, sonriendo a la reacción de su compañero a su insinuación.

Después de todo, si Sherlock podía jugar a eso, él también podía…

**Continuará.**

* * *

**Notas Finales: **Jejeje… me di cuenta que hayden1989 tenía razón en su comentario del capítulo 6: _*u* ohhh q sexy... y ammm Sherlock aun no ha visto el cuerpo de John ahora q esta mas esbelto...yo creo q ahí perdería por completo el control._

Y quise que Sherlock consiguiera que su compañero le mostrara su nuevo cuerpo, no había mucho que pensar para una excusa. Después de todo, Sherlock dice desnúdate, y John solo lo hace. XD

Gracias a todas las que dejaron reviews hasta ahora.

hayden1989, kiras70, Gudea, ariam18, Pame, Kendra Duvoa, LizDe-Chan, MicaArmstrong… espero no haberme salteado a ninguna. Gracias por su hermosos comen y por seguir leyendo.

Besos.


	10. Leche

Dos libras de más…

**Resumen: **John no reconoce al hombre en el espejo… Ese no podía ser él, simplemente no era él.

**Serie: **Sherlock BBC.

**Pareja: **John-Sherlock.

**Clasificación: **Humor-Romance-Amistad.

**Advertencia: -**

**Capítulos: **10/15.

**Palabras: **1.431 (Decimo capítulo).

**Notas: **_Fic escrito para el reto15 días 'Tentaciones' __del foro I am SHER locked._

**Fecha: **21/11/2013.

**Beta Reader: **Pleasy TheYoko Stay.

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo referente a Sherlock Holmes pertenece a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

* * *

**Dos libras de más…**

**Leche.**

Que Sherlock recordara, siempre había utilizado la leche para criar bacterias, o realizar otros experimentos en cualquier rincón que encontrara libre en su casa. Su madre, aunque sentía cierto temor por el su amor extremo a experimentar con las cosas de la casa, solía permitirle este último capricho como una compensación por tantas otras cosas que en verdad ella no podía darle a su hijo menor.

Un par de botellas de leche por amor, quizás era algo muy vago de parte de una madre, pero al menos Sherlock podía decir que su temprana experiencia en ese campo le serviría años mas tarde. Académicamente hablando.

Sin embargo, en su día a día… las cosas no eran tan fáciles. Y en esos momentos su interés estaba más allá de las bacterias y demás experimentos científicos.

John y él tenían una seria batalla declarada por la misma, dentro de su departamento; y hasta ahora, Sherlock siempre había salido ganando.

El rubio doctor amaba el té con leche en las mañanas, y raramente esta sobrevivía al súbito ataque de aburrimiento que sobrevenía en el detective durante la madrugada.

Pero esa mañana seria un tanto diferente.

¡Él quería hacerla diferente!

Había pensado mucho en muchas cosas, desde el día en que John se había plantado frente a él, apenas envuelto en una toalla preguntándole si estaba excedido de peso. Aunque su primer pensamiento había sido algo egoísta, y había querido simplemente tentar a su compañero para que dejara esa estúpida idea de una dieta.

Luego se vio tentado por otras cosas… John era algo que él nunca se había imaginado. Bueno, no era la primera vez que le pasaba eso con el doctor, después de todo, jamás pensó que un simple compañero de piso acabaría teniendo el lugar que John tenia ahora.

Si, John ya había dejado de ser una mera excusa para que su hermano mayor dejara de meterse en su vida -cosa que de todas formas no consiguió-, para ser algo permanente, algo que en verdad necesitaba, como el aire mismo… aunque respirar fuera aburrido.

El doctor quizás no conocía la magnitud de su presencia junto al detective, pero para Sherlock esta no pasaba desapercibida hacía mucho tiempo atrás.

—Sherlock… es hora de desayunar. —La voz de John lleno la sala y la cocina. Y apenas hizo un eco ahogado dentro de la habitación del detective consultor. —No puedo creer que haya leche…

Sonrió al escuchar el comentario. Claro que la había, él se había esforzado en que ese día en particular no faltara.

—¡Vamos, he dicho que a desayunar! —Cantó, metiendo la cabeza por la puerta entre abierta de su cuarto. —No me importa que sea miércoles… ¡Ni a qué hora decidiste que eres lo suficientemente humano para dormir al menos unas horas! Tengo ganas de un buen desayuno británico, ¡y tú debes levantarte para compartirlo conmigo!

—Oí la primera vez, John… y por suerte para ti, soy lo suficientemente no-humano.

Sherlock hizo un exagerado ruido de molestia mientras se enredaba entre las sabanas de su cama, sin embargo, se sentía muy alegre… aunque una mueca de diversión no iba a delatarlo.

—¡Ahora, entonces!

La puerta se cerró luego que la cabeza rubia se retirara. Sherlock permaneció en la cama, calculando por el movimiento de su compañero en la cocina, que aun tenía tiempo antes de que se sirvieran las tazas de té.

Repaso el plan sencillo mentalmente, con los ojos cerrados, sobre la cama.

Había probado que la figura de John, tanto antes como después de la dieta, le atraía poderosamente… bien, tal vez un poco mas después de la dieta de lo que lo hacía antes, pero solo por, ahora los músculos del rubio se veían capases de volver a hacer grandes esfuerzos físico.

Así como también había comprobado que, John lo veía con cierto… ¿hambre?

Salto de la cama, con una radiante sonrisa bailándole en los labios. Apenas vistiendo unos bóxers negros, que descarto cuando estuvo parado junto a la cama. Si iba a hacer eso, lo haría bien… y simplemente salió de la habitación hacia la cocina.

—No tengo ganas de desayunar, John… creo que tengo calor.

—No deberías…

Tarde se dio cuenta el doctor que al girarse para dejar su taza sobre la mesa, Sherlock ya estaba frente a la puerta del refrigerador completamente desnudo.

—¿Qué haces, Sherlock?

—Tú dijiste que tenías ganas de un desayuno británico… Yo creo que solo tomare un poco de leche sola. Habías dicho que aun quedaba, ¿no?

—Sí, hay… al fondo. —Apenas se oyó su voz, cuando el detective se agacho para alcanzar la dichosa botella que estaba buscando. Aunque trato de que su última palabra no sonara tan estrangulada.

—Sí, aquí esta…

La botella en verdad estaba intacta, John había terminado con lo poco que había en otra para su propio té, por lo que Sherlock tuvo que retirar el lacre metálico antes de llevarse el envase a los labios.

John no pudo evitar el jadeo débil que escapo de sus labios ante semejante imagen. Sherlock apenas estaba girado frente el refrigerador… lo suficiente como para poder ver la acción de su cuello al tragar, pero no como para ver nada más que su espalda y flanco derecho.

—¿No quieres un vaso mejor?…

Sherlock negó, la figura del rubio apenas visible por el rabillo de su ojo. Y se dejo sonreír debajo del envase, listo para el próximo movimiento…

—No hace fal-… ¡Maldición!

—¡Oh Dios!

John sintió la necesidad de morderse los labios, primero para evitar que cualquier otra cosa saliera de su boca… y segundo, porque necesitaba algo de dolor que lo centrara una vez más, allí parado en medio de la cocina, no importara lo que sus ojos –y todos demás sentidos- estuvieran presenciando.

De todas las cosas que habían vivido en esos últimos tiempos con su compañero, esta debía ser…

Gotas de blanquecino líquido cayendo por su barbilla hasta su pecho, una visión demasiado sublime como para despegar sus ojos de allí.

—¿John? ¡John!

—¿Eh? —John despertó de golpe. En algún momento se había perdido en la repetición del momento exacto en que la leche comenzaba a caer de la boca del detective hacia el resto de su cuerpo.

—Algo para limpiarme… por favor. —Los ojos de Sherlock estaban fijos en él; mientras su compañero estaba perdido en sí mismo, el detective había dejado la botella sobre la mesa girándose contra la puerta aun abierta del refrigerador.

Oh, si… Sherlock sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo.

Estaba tentándolo con una equilibrada deliberación… muy bien pensada. Que podía parecer mucho, pero que en verdad era verdaderamente muy poco.

—Claro… Si, toma…

El rubio arrojo una servilleta desde la otra punta de la mesa, como si necesitara esa barrera física en medio de ellos. Ya sea por el bien de Sherlock… o de su sanidad mental.

Sherlock la utilizo, pasándola por su pecho, y hasta un poco más abajo, ante la atenta mirada del doctor; riéndose por dentro de lo difícil que le seria a John el irse a trabajar con una erección completa a esa hora de la mañana.

—Creo que volveré a la cama, John… suerte con tu día. —Sonrió cerrando la puerta, pero sin girar hacia el atónito hombre que tenía cautivado. Colgó la servilleta usada sobre su hombro izquierdo, y volvió a tomar la botella de leche en sus manos, antes de perderse en el pasillo a su habitación.

Y John de golpe sintió que todo el aire del mundo estaba aguantado dentro de sus pulmones cuando suspiro, confundido y mareado. Pero como cuando John había conocido a Sherlock por primera vez, el detective volvió sobre sus pies.

Esta vez de frente, sonrió a un John estático.

—No creo que deba recordarte que mañana es jueves, John…

El doctor negó suavemente, sin poder evitar que sus ojos se deslizaran hacia donde aquella indiscreta servilleta, sostenía por su compañero frente a su ingle, ocultaba más de lo que el mismo ex militar quería.

—Bien. Porque tengo una idea sumamente deliciosa en mente.

La ultima sonrisa que le dedico a su compañero antes de que se cerrara la puerta de su cuarto definitivamente, dejo a John temblando sobre sus propias rodillas.

Su estomago se había cerrado, y ya no tenía ganas de su precioso desayuno. Mucho menos tenía ganas de tomar un vaso de leche… no.

Salió del departamento, deseando que su chaqueta fuera lo suficientemente larga para cubrir la mayor parte de su pelvis. Necesitaba aire fresco, y no pensar… por todos los medios, no pensar en lo que Sherlock tenía, o estaba planeando para él.

**Continuará.**

* * *

**Notas Finales:** ¿Y? ¿Les gusto? Esto fue lo único que se me ocurrió hacer con la leche…

_Youko Saiyo_ quiere Lemon…. Wiiii!

Ok, ok… yo no quiero prometer nada, pero si hay un incremento en el tono del fic, creo que será en la siguiente entrega. No lo prometo, porque no hay nada peor que prometer algo que después no sale… sin embargo, tratare de hacerlo en la medida que se pueda.

Besos.


	11. Nutella

Dos libras de más…

**Resumen: **John no reconoce al hombre en el espejo… Ese no podía ser él, simplemente no era él.

**Serie: **Sherlock BBC.

**Pareja: **John-Sherlock.

**Clasificación: **Humor-Romance-Amistad.

**Advertencia:** Lemon(?) Bueno, algo asi...**  
**

**Capítulos: **11/15.

**Palabras: **1.945 (Onceavo capítulo).

**Notas: **_Fic escrito para el reto15 días 'Tentaciones' __del foro I am SHER locked._

**Fecha: **06/12/2013.

**Beta Reader: **Pleasy TheYoko Stay.

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo referente a Sherlock Holmes pertenece a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

* * *

**Dos libras de más…**

**Nutella.**

Decir que John había pensado más de lo necesario en lo que Sherlock estaba preparando para él, era poco. Incluso decir que estaba obsesionado, era poco para esos momentos.

Hasta Sarah había amenazado con mandarlo a casa, si es que seguía sintiéndose de la misma manera, ya que mantuvo a un paciente más de veinte minutos con preguntas que no venían al caso… solo porque se le había olvidado su diagnostico, dos segundos después de haberlo leído en su historia clínica.

No lo había visto desde la mañana anterior, y eso no era raro… podía estar en algún caso interesante, por lo cual era más que probable que se hubiera olvidado de ese día, y de lo que le había sugerido a John.

Y aunque quisiera pensar en que no era así, el simple hecho de no ver a su compañero de piso desde la mañana anterior le hablaba de que algo interesante mantenía a Sherlock lejos de su amado piso.

—Bueno, tal vez sea mejor así… —El doctor bufó, incluso le había costado dormirse la noche anterior, luchando contra el deseo de recrear una vez aquella imagen, a sabiendas de lo que le podía ocurrir a su cuerpo.

Sin embargo, eso no basto para que su inconsciente tomara cartas en el asunto, y llenara de sueños las poca horas que había podido descansar antes de un nuevo día de trabajo. Demás estaba decir que los sueños que tomaron la totalidad de sus horas nocturnas no eran precisamente…

Subió a su cuarto en busca de un cambio de ropa, y cuando bajó fue directo a la ducha… si Sherlock no estaba, al menos disfrutaría un poco de la tranquilidad de su piso. Tal vez prepararía algo de pasta para la cena.

Dejó que su cuerpo se relajara bajo el agua cálida, tratando de ya no pensar… en Sherlock, en su cuerpo…

—Espero que no pienses permanecer allí por mucho tiempo, John… también tengo que ducharme.

La voz grave contra la puerta del baño lo saco de su pensamiento, haciéndole darse cuenta de que había tenido sus ojos cerrados por un corto tiempo. Pero eso no era nada, comparado con el terror de que cuando los abrió, noto la evidente erección que había conseguido en tan poco tiempo.

—¡Maldición!

—¿John? ¿Me oíste?

—Si… claro que si, Sherlock. —John se vio balbuceando demasiado para su gusto. Mordió el borde de su labio para centrarse una vez más, respirando profundamente. —Ya salgo…

—Oh, gracias… me gustaría estar limpio, ¿sabes?

¿Limpio?… Bueno, era elocuente que se duchara si iban a salir algún restorán, eso no tenía nada de raro. Entonces, ¿Por qué su corazón había comenzado a latir a esa velocidad?

Envolvió su cuerpo apenas con una toalla a la altura de sus caderas, casi olvidándose de que había dejado su ropa ya lista sobre la sesta.

—Pu-puedes pasar… —John tartamudeó, pero Sherlock ya no estaba en el pasillo. La vos del detective le llego desde la habitación, y seguido escucho la puerta de vidrio cerrarse.

Por unos minutos permaneció en el sitio oyendo el sonido de la ducha, y aunque había luchado en contra de ello, había acabado imaginándose el cuerpo pálido debajo del agua.

Carraspeo antes de cerrar sus ojos con fuerza. Y le tomo unos instantes el estar listo para hablar sin que nada lo delatase. Debía salir de allí antes de que Sherlock acabara su baño, ya que esa toalla no ocultaría su creciente erección. Pero antes…

—Sherlock… ¿Saldremos a alguna parte? Solo dime como debo vestirme…

Se pegó a la puerta para poder oír la contestación. Pero lo único que oyó fue su propio corazón galopar en su garganta. Sherlock había abierto la puerta sin decir una palabra, su cuerpo aun húmedo, y su cabello goteando sobre sus hombros blancos.

—Para mis propósitos, me sirves muy bien como estas, John… —Los ojos claros se deslizaron hacia la parte baja de la anatomía del doctor, con un brillo divertido. —Deberás prestarme esto… no hay una más en el baño.

John sintió los dedos largos deslizarse al borde de la toalla, afirmándose en esta antes de darle un ligero tirón. Lo vio sonreír, de esas sonrisas que John sabia que eran reales… nada de teatralización allí, solo verdadera alegría; y sintió que sus piernas flaqueaban.

—¿Tiene hambre doctor Watson? Porque le prepare una cena bastante especial.

—Oh, Dios, sí.

El rubio no supo como de estar parado en el pasillo, paso a estar de cara al techo, en medio de la cama de Sherlock… pero en esos momentos era en lo que menos estaba pensando. Las sabanas de la cama eran de color negro, y por la frescura de las mismas debían de ser de algodón, pero no eso salvaba a John del calor que venía subiendo por sus piernas.

—Sabe que, Doctor… creo que yo también estoy disfrutando de los beneficios de su dieta. —Las palabras suaves acariciaron el pecho expuesto de John, mientras los dedos del detective subían y bajaban por todo el largo del mismo. —Jamás imagine que tuviera tan buena complexión. Creo que esos suéteres no dejan nada a la imaginación.

John gruño, pero no era por lo que Sherlock estaba diciendo, no. Era más por el hecho de que el muy maldito parecía estar ignorando su erección, aun y cuando la estaba presionando descaradamente entre su vientre plano y su propia ingle.

Y de golpe, y antes de que pudiera quejarse de manera adecuada, el mundo giro… o más bien, él lo hizo, junto con Sherlock. Ahora era él presionaba su erección en el cuerpo del detective sin prestarle la atención debida, mientras la espalda pálida era un verdadero contraste entre las sabanas negras.

—Yo preparo la cena, tú te sirves lo que más gustes. —Casi no había oído lo que Sherlock pronuncio, solo permaneció viendo aquellos labios como un idiota. —En la mesa, doctor.

John apenas vio hacia donde Sherlock apuntaba con el rabillo del ojo. Debajo de la ventana en una pequeña mesa, vio dispuestas varias cosas.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Creo que es más que obvio, John… Si yo soy tu cena, ¿Con que me acompañarías?

El rubio sintió como toda su cara se prendía fuego… ¿Eso era lo que Sherlock había planeado?

Dio una mirada apreciativa al cuerpo completo del detective, como evaluando muy bien la idea de que ese fuese su plato principal del día. Sherlock le sonrió desde la cama, apenas elevando un poco su pecho en una respiración profunda, un suspiro quizás…

—¿Qué hay…? —Pregunto poniéndose de pie, ya saboreándose el momento. Paso por muchas cosas, incluso reconoció uno de los tarros de miel que Sherlock había comprado, también frutillos y un par de salsas de chocolate, pero lo que realmente llamo su atención fue un simple frasco de plástico… —Creo que encontré lo que quiero…

—Oh, eso no es precisamente bajo en calorías, doctor… —La sonrisa no tardo en plantarse en los labios de Sherlock.

—¿Y a quien le importa? Hoy es mi día permitido…

Volvió a la cama, ya intentando abrir el pote entre sus manos. Nunca había comprado ese producto antes, quizás porque no sabía si a Sherlock le gustaría probarlo; pero ahora daba igual de todos modos…

—Nuttela… siempre quise probarlo.

John sonrió mientras volvía a subirse, buscando el espacio entre las piernas del detective. Unto un poco de la untuosa crema en su dedo índice y lo dejo deslizar lentamente entre los labios entre abiertos, sin dejar que Sherlock lo tomara completamente en su boca.

—Vaya plato el que has preparado… —Murmuro el rubio, viendo embelesado como la lengua de su compañero intenta limpiar las marcas alrededor de su boca.

—Espero que este a la altura de sus exigencias, doctor… además de su necesidad nutricional.

—Creo que es más que eso, incluso puedo llegar a pensar que será de mucha ayuda… ¡Comida y ejercicio al mismo tiempo!

Sherlock jadeó, cuando el doctor dejo una evidente marca de esa deliciosa crema de chocolate y avellana, desde el pecho hasta una de las caderas blancas; para que luego, fuera la lengua de John la que recorriera el mismo camino.

El detective se vio en necesidad de morder sus propios labios para evitar que gimiera. La cercanía de aquella lengua húmeda y cálida, a su miembro completamente erguido, era demasiado para él.

Algo que John no dejo de notar.

Con una radiante sonrisa en sus labios se agacho lo suficiente, como para que su aliento golpeara la piel hipersensible de aquel glorioso miembro. Si, cuando John quería ser cruel, él podía serlo…

—¿Si lo unto todo, crees que pueda llevármelo a la boca como una paleta?

Sherlock apretó los dientes. Con solo esa pregunta podría haber llegado… lo cual no sería bueno, al menos no tan pronto.

—Puedes intentarlo… si quieres.

Claro que era algo que John quería, entre tantas otras cosas que quería, y que se le iban acorriendo con solo ver a Sherlock allí acostado. Así que no tardo nada en dejar que el dulce cubriera lentamente el miembro del detective, haciendo un enchastre del el mismo y de su compañero en el proceso.

John se aseguro de no manipularlo muchos con las manos, pues las expresiones de Sherlock le decían que ya estaba haciendo un gran trabajo para no correrse. Se relamió lentamente los labios, antes de hacer un último contacto con los ojos del detective, solo para que este viera el hambre que había despertado en él, en tan poco tiempo.

El jadeo ronco que escapo de los labios de Sherlock, al verse envuelto en la boca cálida de John, fue demasiado de un primer momento, casi vio la necesidad de aferrarse con uñas y pies a las sabanas de la cama.

—¡Oh, John!

El doctor era bueno en aquello, de eso Sherlock no tenia duda… aunque dudaba que alguna vez John tuviera una experiencia similar. Pero en esos momentos era lo que menos le podía importar al detective.

No si su cuerpo entero se sacudía de esa manera, y John parecía tan afanado en… Ralamente que el doctor parecía estar disfrutando mucho de su pequeño gran dulce.

—Oh, John… por favor. No puedo…

Fue una advertencia, Sherlock ya estaba en su límite, pero John no estaba dispuesto a retroceder. Presiono con su lengua la cabeza, sosteniendo el tronco con un poco de presión de sus dedos.

—¡Oh, Dios! ¡John!

Sherlock jadeo ante el orgasmo que lo atravesó por completo. Tembloroso, casi febril. Su cabeza fuertemente clavada en medio de las almohadas, a la espera de que la bruma pasara un poco antes de intentar reincorporarse.

John seguía lamiendo su ingle, su estomago, haciéndolo estremecerse; ya que estaba por demás sensible a cualquier toque, que necesito hacer un esfuerzo anticipado para ver a los ojos a su doctor.

—Solo estoy limpiando mi plato… Ya sabes, nada debe de desperdiciarse.

Sherlock se hubiera reído, si hubiera tenido el aire suficiente en sus pulmones; en cambio sintió estremecerse, cuando el cuerpo del doctor se alejo de él demasiado rápido para su gusto.

Por suerte, John solo había ido hacia la mesa una vez más, y esta vez, trayendo el viejo frasco de miel. Cuantas veces había soñado en probar el delicioso sabor directamente del cuerpo del doctor.

—Creo que tú estás listo para el postre, ya.

Sherlock solo pudo asentir cuando fue corrido con mucha suavidad de su lugar, el cual fue ocupado por el cuerpo ahora modelado del rubio, aunque el detective solo tenía ojos para una parte en especial de la anatomía de su doctor.

—Por favor, Sherlock… no me dejes comer solo…

Dejo el frasco en las manos blanca y se dejo caer hacia atrás, en total entrega.

**Continuará.**

* * *

**Notas Finales:** Tarde más de la cuenta en tener algo que escribir en este capítulo, y siento que no me gusta por completo… al menos espero que a ustedes les guste un poco más de lo que me gusta a mí.


End file.
